castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki
Castle Crashers Wiki administration has been upgraded. Expect big things in the upcoming months, including but not limited to: * The Character Tiers have been updated. Nog642 has posted his own list in a blog here, but his list was subjective. If you want an objective list, then view the actual article here. * The Navigation has been re-optimized, and now lists the best weapons based on their use/stat build, and has a top 10 overall list as well. The main reason for this is that with the large amount of weapons in the game, all of the weapons can't be listed without 24 being omitted just because there's not enough room! You can still access the Weapons page by clicking on the Weapons tab at the top of the navigation. * Just a heads up, Fencer Pwns has changed his name to Aichomancer. The change isn't to cause confusion, but just the opposite in fact. It's to match his Wikia username to his Steam alias, by which he's better known for on the Castle Crashers Steam community. * Name colors for ranks: ** Blue - Standard User ** Red - Moderator ** Green - Administrator ** Orange - Bureaucrat * Don't hesitate to contact Nog642, Aichomancer, Ehkano, or Evilzombierider about becoming a moderator! For additional polls, check out Aichomancer's profile. Which weapon do you prefer? Snakey Staff - all around with the most useful bonuses of all weapons, and the best magic-strength ratio for the best XXXY combo damage output. Gold Skull Mace - The same damage output to the wooden club (+5 strength 1% crit) but with no negative stats, whereas the club has the most negative agility of any weapon in the game (-5). You get the most powerful melee with the least drawbacks, and you perform well in all areas, not just melee. Glowstick - +5 magic for extra range, hits, and regen, +5 defense for extra damage tolerance and faster flinch speed, -4 strength to make it the best farming weapon in the game, and 1% crit to add icing to the cake. Ninja Claw - all around with no negative stats and a substantial amount of agility, and unlike most balance weapons, it has enough magic that using beholder with it provides actual bonuses, so it's not useless like the Necrotana and Demon Sword, both of which don't benefit from beholder, spiny, and snailburt. Which pet do you prefer? Owlet - There's no explicable reason for using this pet other than it's freaking adorable Hacks-ter - He's so OP it's like he's hacking the game or something Piggy - Tell me more about these useless things you call potions, and I'll show you my pig. Troll - After waiting about 13 and one-third minutes, I've achieved full health. Suck my genitalia, you bundles of sticks. Monkeyface - While trying to unlock X Weapon, I just get 5,000,000,000,000,000 x E19200 pieces of fruit, and this pet is frusturating because when I want to get 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 pieces of fruit, I get 7 black morning stars from fire demons on lava world on insane mode for no reason and all the food is non-existant. Frogglet - Butch my frag has eentlars, ya mothafoopin wank nugget sack but he does like nothing except look wee-tah-tood most of the time. Zebra - LOOOL I'M A HOARES LELELELELEL *BiPolar Bear uses "eviscerate all opponents lvl 3"* "growlgrowlgrowlgrowl," Translation: "Looks like I win." *Everybody loves Francis and BiPolar Bear* Which character do you prefer? Red Knight - He's good as a support character in multiplayer, but he has horrible offense and is atrocious when playing solo. Green Knight - He has crappy melee but AMAZING magic Ninja - He's Red Knight merged with Green Knight on opposite day; he has awesome offensive magic, he's AMAZING for playing solo, and he has berserk melee that's faster than all of the other characters. ---- Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked animals orbs. Read more... Many vicious enemies will try to impede your progress from rescuing the four King's daughters and also retrieve the stolen Crystal. However, most of them can be unlocked and played with too! Read more... Levels are the various environments the players must traverse in the world of Castle Crashers. Many enemies await for them, but also many treasures and companions can be found! Read more... Stores are special areas where players can go to purchase items such as potions, sandwiches, bombs, weapons and even animal orbs! Read more... An attribute is a characteristic or a skill that a player can upgrade throughout the game. Attributes are trained by fighting until enough experience has been earned to reach the next level. When a character levels up, they will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... width = 24 break = no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Links Category:Homepage